Talk:Apple Pie/@comment-36653031-20181223201638/@comment-36653031-20190104233403
3.Imposter attendant I never heard of eliminating fallen angel and exchange it for the liquor from a winery. And then use it for the repairing fee... Before the owner of the winery arrived, Mr. craftsman and I sat in the reception room and waited. I lifted the picnic cloth a little and stroked this dirty guitar... "If there really is something that will make me decided to challenge the fallen angel, then it must be you! My little baby!" Finally, the owner came to the reception room. He said he originally wants to go to the chef union and hire a professional cooking attendant to deal with this problem. "But… If I knew that there was a cooking attendant in the town, then I didn't have to run around for such trouble anymore!" The owner seems to have misunderstood something. "Thank you, but we are not..." I just wanted to explain. But I was immediately held down by this guitar craftsman. "Hey, stop showing your identity for now. Help first, then you can explain it later." "What? What!" The owner seems to be no surprise in seeing the maddening me. Instead, he continues to inquire about this drunkard who is treated as my master attendant. "It happened so suddenly. That fallen angel now occupied the underground cellar. My workers can’t flee in time and no one knows what happened now. You can still manage this?" "Don't worry, my food soul is the girl who can solve anything~!" I hope that you hurt your conscience when you promise that... "That's great. The orders from many customers has been delayed by two days. We can't drag on any more. I will take you to the underground cellar!" So, this fake attendant took me, the food soul who did not belong to him, to the underground wine cellar with the owner of the winery. "I’ll request your help again!" The owner opened the door and politely invited us to go in. Then closed the door tightly. "Ah? I need to come too?" "This too is part the job for cooking attendant!” Looking at his panicked appearance, I feel like I got a little bit of revenge. but it seems that this "master attendant" still needs to reveal a bit of moral integrity. "You look down on me now? I in the heyday had already eaten so many things, seen so many people. This little thing is… uh...!" Suddenly, there is a loud noise in the underground cellar. “Thump! Thump! Growl!!!” I was shocked. But when I look back, "master attendant" has already sneaked into an empty barrel and trembling in it. “This kind of behavior is enough to make some look down on you now” I don't care about him anymore. I follow the sound and groping forward. The wine cellar was very dark. The oil lamp that was originally hung at the door has a weak flame because it burned for too long time. This dim light only made me barely see a small ladder. When the last radiance of light gradually faded away, I came to a room that seemed to be hollow. Then, with the sound of heavy breath coming, I can almost foresee how terrible the next battle will be. I obviously don't have this kind of experience. “Uwaaaa!! Who’s there?” A bit hoarse, and it sounds like a drunken voice. Is the fallen angel the one who talk? Just when I hesitated to answer, an oil lamp in the room was lit up by the other side. It has a white hair and a red horn. And a smirk face while sitting on a stack the barrel. Definitely a fallen angel. 4. Singer in the future "Ahahaha! Lucky me! I am Aizen. You want some drink?" This fallen angel, who caused the trouble to the owner of the winery, is now introducing itself and then invites me to join its private cocktail party. But... "This is not right? Why are you here?" "Why? Of course, because there is good liquor here. I have a hard journey from a faraway place. It’s no easy to find such a place like this. I won’t quit my drinking until I have enough!" It seems that this guy is enjoying its own discovery. But this brings trouble to the owner. Fortunately, it seems to be a talkative fallen angel. Maybe I can persuade it to stop. “What? You want me to leave?” "I’m really not a fighting expert. But now I have to do this to help the winery’s owner. Please, I beg you!" "Ah? Based on what I heard from you, can you find me a place with more wine?" "I can’t...but if you need something, then I will try my best to satisfy you. As long as I can do it!" “Give me some wine.” "...why do all of the people I met must love drinking so much! Do you have nothing else to pursue except this?" "Oh ho, this is very interesting. What I seek is, of course, to always keep on drinking. Besides, what else can you give me to pursue other than this? Do you have it?" "Me...? Uh… I want to be a singer. So..." "Singer? Is it a person who can drink without worry?" "Nope. It's not!" Don’t know why. When I mentioned the singer, I couldn't help but start talking about this dream with this fallen angel. I started to work hard from the initial whimsy until now. For a time, I forgot that I came here to chase this guy away, not chatting with it. " Singer, huh? How powerful is it?" "Be aware that singing is a voice that can penetrate people's hearts. I dare say that even if you listen, you will definitely understand that feeling!" "Oh? Then can you sing a song for me?" "Huh?" Aizen’s sudden proposal made me a bit unresponsive. "I said I want you to sing a song for me. Let me hear it. If it is good as you said, then I will agree to leave. How’s that?" Singing... Of course, I can. But I don’t have a little guitar with me now. Will it work if I sing directly? Looking at the Aizen’s expecting expression, I finally decided to give it a try. Although this is my first time to sing, as long as I can sing it like the traveling singer, it is definitely no problem! "Spring, spring is coming~ flowers are blooming~ birds are flying happily~ rivers, rivers, rivers... la la la la la la la la la ~". I clapped my hand on the rhythm and tried to remember the way the traveling singer sang. Although it didn't feel right, it was the first time. It’s not a bad result that I can sing like this... maybe… I comforted myself so much. Then secretly take a peek at Aizen. It just quietly stared at the singing me. In the end, my voice was getting smaller and smaller because I really didn't know how to sing. "H… how is it?" I put my hand down and waited for Aizen’s reaction. It kept on rubbing its hand and silenced for a long time. "Finished already?" "Yep!" "Well... just like you said, it seems that there is a little feeling... but it’s quite funny to watch you sing!" "Funny? Your explanation should be to hear!" "Hey - look at how you work so hard, I am too embarrassed to say no for this. Anyway, now I drink enough, I will find a new place to sleep." "really!?" Aizen confirmed its answer. Then slammed the wall with its drunken body and immediately drill out, disappearing in no time. “…at least you should use the door.” Anyway, I succeeded. The noise that created by Aizen from the wine cellar shocked the winery’s owner. After they found out that the wine cellar was completely safe, he was really overjoyed and thanked me so many times. After all, in their opinion, I used the brute force to defeat the fallen angel. Even the guitar craftsman now looked at me with different eyes this time. He received a reward from the owner as my "master attendant" and was invited to go to the winery and have a good drink. Of course, before this, He promised to fix my little guitar. In this way, I can really sing and perform like a traveling singer!